Fionnas Note
by blinding dark
Summary: a note that Fionna wrote for Cake,and how it affects her.Rated T for character death and suicide


lol my first fic

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN NOTHIN

BETA BY: The Madman001

* * *

MARSHALL'S P.O.V  
I wake up to a room...its not mine, so I start to get confused and a little scared, I see there's a big hole,just big enough for a person to get through. I go to investigate when-  
"HEY MARSH!" I fly backwards in surprise clutching where my heart would be,if I had one.  
"Yo Fi,why am I in your room?"I ask with a joking tone.  
"Cause you were in the sun,dummy." She said with a bit of irritation in her voice. Then a memory starts up and I remember the night before.

~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
"MARSHALL-LEE! I WANT MY HAT BACK YOU TARD!"Fionna yells at the sky, unaware I was right behind her. I whisper in her ear,  
"What,do you mean this hat?" I ask right in her ear, as I put the hat on my head. She turns around and snatches it off my head,wow that girl has some fast re-"OUCH!" I look up and the sun is rising,not being anywhere near the trees I turn into a bat and try not to give into unconscious,I fail miserably and see only black,endless black.  
FIONNA'S P.O.V  
I'm stuffing my hair back into my bunny hat,made by my real parents,I then hear Marshall scream in pain I look and hes flying into my back pack I grab it and look inside to see Marshall laying there looking peaceful I poke him and he wont wake up so I run back to my tree house at top speed.  
"CCCAAKKKKEE! HELP!"I scream taking Marshall out my backpack, man he looks bad, his fur or fuzz whatever in globs name it is,is burn and singed and smells bad!

"Baby cakes! Whats the matter sugar!"Cake says when she gets down the ladder.

"MARSHALL IS DIEING I THINK!" I say scream not able to contain my emotions.  
"Bring him up to our room and lay him on th-"she get cut off by Marshall groaning. I look to see him growing into his normal size."Ill take him baby, you get me lots of red food and a warm clothing." Cake says getting Marshall of my hands, I go and fetch the supplies and wait.  
-TIME LAPSE-  
Its nearly midnight so I go onto our couch and try to sleep. I toss and turn my dreams filled with the thoughts of Marshall Lee dying.  
~~~~~Back to Present~~~~~  
Marshall's POV  
" Fi, umm...how long was I out?"I ask puzzled.  
"Oh not long..just about 6 months"she replies non-nonchalant, me not noticing the tall tale smile fly up, I shoot up from where I was and hit my head and exclaim. "OH GLOB!" Fionna bursts out in laughter "Oh my Glob! Marshall its only been like,a full night!"she barely chokes out in between laughs and..snorts? I look steamed and she jumps up kisses my cheek and runs out blushing like mad.  
FIONNA'S P.O.V  
I notice that he looks steamed, I panic for a minute and then it hit me. I jump up and,with a small blush dusting my cheeks, I kiss him on his cheek and run out of the house blushing like mad woman,grabbing my sword and back pack.'Oh lump.' I think 'It's night he's gonna follow me...' I run farther from my house and closer to the candy kingdom,hoping, for once the Ice Queen is prince-napping noticing Marshall following me."AAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHH!" I scream,"WHY DID I DO THAT!"I slump down by one of the cotton candy trees and continue to scream,until I see Marshall in front of my face...blushing?  
MARSHALL'S P.O.V  
I'm in front of Fi,not sure of my intentions,like yeah I've liked her for like,3 Globbing years! But instead of backing away I kiss her...on the lips. I feel her freeze beneath me I then break the kiss for air that i didn't need,but she does. I scratch the back of my neck and mumble something beneath her level of hearing.  
"What-what was that for M-Marshall?" She stutters.  
"Ummm..."I reply "because I kind-of...like-like you Fi..."I stutter again.'Since when does Marshall-Lee the vampire king stutter?!' I question myself mentally. ' Since you met Fionna you tard-face' I reply to myself.  
"W-well does that mean we are dating mar-Marshall?" My little bunny asks nervously.  
"Well if you want to.."I say blushing a deep shade of red. Fionna jumps up and hugs me tightly.  
"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR EVER YOU LUMPINH POO-BRAINED TARD!" Fionna yells.  
"Well my little bunny,your mine fore-"I start to say.  
"No,no I'm not Marshall"she says letting go of me "I'm going to die one day and leave you, I'm not going to let that happen!"  
"What are we going to do about it?" I ask stupidly.  
"MARSHALL YOU REALLY DO HAVE POO-FOR-BRAINS!I WANT YOU TO TURN ME INTO A GLOBBIN' VAMPIRE!" Fionna yells.  
"Are you sure,you'll never get to see the sun again, you'll watch your loved ones die right in front of you.."I trailed off, I was silenced with a small peck on the lips.  
"Shut up dummy,of course I'm sure,as long as I got you by my side,not ALL my loved ones are going to die"She winked,and I blushed..she moved her hair exposing her creamy pale neck.  
I whisper "I'm sorry." and sink my fangs and drink her blood and then replaced it with my venom.  
FIONNA'S P.O.V  
I heard him whisper "I'm sorry" and felt his bite, I started to feel woozy, then everything went all black.  
All I felt,it felt like I was on fire but the nice kind of sensation, like relaxing. I opened my eyes, I looked at Marshall and said."Now I am yours, only yours,and forever yours." We stood up and flew off into the night knowing we'll never leave each other for all eternity.  
Marshall grabbed my hand and said "Yes now I really do have you forever my little bunny." He said as he kissed me passionately.

chapter 2 coming soon :)


End file.
